Snow the Eevee
by Haydos709 aka Pika
Summary: Snow, a timid shiny Eevee, just wants to get away from all the hunting she has gone through. One day, she meets a trainer by the name of Abbi, who takes her in, but that's not all that happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My heart pounds as I run through the growth of trees. I stop and look back for a second, the trainers are still after me. I turn back around and continue running. I find an opening in a tree and decide to hide in there until the trainers go past.

Hi. My name is Snow. I am an Eevee with a white coat. My entire life, I have been rejected by my kind, hunted down by trainers. I ran away from home to get away from all of that, but ran into a group of trainers. The instant they saw me, they grabbed their Pokeballs and chased after me. After catching my breath, I look outside and find out it is getting dark. I walk back into the tree and curl up. I start to tear up.

"Why won't anyone care for me, not catch me and show me off."

As the morning sun rises over the canopy of leaves, I wake up and look around. No one. I continue my trek into the woods until I see an opening. A huge field lay in front of me. I look around to see nothing. No Pokemon, no trainers, nothing but open field. Happy, I start to cross the field.

I hear something coming from behind me. I see a human girl slowly walking up to me. Scared, I curl up and try to defend myself, but instead of hurting me, the girl picks me up with a worried look on her face.

"What are you doing out here little Eevee? The poachers will get you if you stay here."

As soon as I hear the word poachers, I freak out and look around for them. To my relief, there was no one around. I turn back to the girl, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. I thought she was about to catch me, but instead, she took me over to the nearest forest and put me down.

"There you go little Eevee, off you go. See ya."

She turns around and walks off. At last I meet a person not obsessed with trying to claim me. Saddened, I watched the girl walk off. I finally meet a human that would let me go, not try to catch me. I feel an urge to follow the girl. So I set off to try to find her.

After a couple of minutes, I catch up to her. She looks around, stretches and sits down to look through her bag. Nervous, I slowly walk up to the girl and poke her back. She turns around and is surprised to see me.

"Oh, what are you doing here Eevee?"

"Eeeeee"

Something in her bags makes a noise. She pulls it out. It's what the humans call a Pokedex. She opens it and is shocked. It said what you said. Curious, you look at the Pokedex.

"Eeeeeeeee?"

"What's that?" Said the Pokedex.

Shocked, you look at the girl and then back at the Pokedex.

"I am able to translate what any Pokemon says. If you wish Abbi, I may translate what this Eevee is saying."

"Oh sweet, yeah. That would be cool."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Cool, it's saying what I'm saying."

Shocked, I get up on the girls leg and look at the Pokedex. It even closely mimics my voice.

The girl pats my fur and pulls out some food. She unwraps it and takes a bite. I smell the food, it smelt great.

"Eeeeeeeee Eevee?"

"Can I have some" says the Pokedex.

"Oh sure Eevee."

The girl breaks off a bit and gives it to me. I nibble at it, just to try it. It tasted really good, better than any food I have ever tasted.

"Ah, so you like it Eevee. I'm glad to see that. You know, it's unusual to see an Eevee around here, let alone at all. I wonder why."

"Eeeeee, eeee Eevee eeeeeeeee."

"My entire life, I have been excluded from everything my kind do because I'm white. So I ran away in search of a place I can call home." Says the Pokedex.

"Awwwwwwwww, sorry to hear."

The girls eyes widen in excitement.

"How about, if you join me, you'll have a place to call home."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eevee eeee."

"I don't know, I don't want to go in one of those Pokeballs."

"Well you don't have to, you can travel by my side. I won't put you in a Pokeball ever. But if you decide to tag along, I will have to capture you in a Pokeball first, so you aren't wild anymore."

I look at the ground for a moment, thinking. I lift my head and nod at the girl.

She smiles and opens her arms as if she wants a cuddle. Nervous, I slowly move up to her arms, then attempt to open my paws for a cuddle. She closes her arms and cuddles me, not to tightly. She releases the hug and I stand back and sit down.

"May I catch you Eevee?"

You nod.

She grabs a Pokeball and uses it to catch me. After it clicked, I heard her cheer. She releases me out of the Pokeball.

"Yay Eevee, a new friend. Do you have a name though?"

"Eeee eeeee ee."

"My name is Snow." Says the Pokedex.

"Ah, so your name is Snow. Well, I like that name. From now on, we will be best friends.

You smile as the girl rubs my fur.

"Oh yeah, my name is Abbi. Abbi and Snow, sounds like a cute couple."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abbi moves her crossed legs into a 'self-cuddle' position with her arms wrapped around her legs. I am just about to sit next to Abbi, when I notice something. Under her mini-skirt, she isn't wearing any underwear. Confused, I walk around to a gap between her legs and her butt and her slit. She looks down at me and blushes.

"Hey Snow, what are you doing down-mmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

She starts moaning midsentence as your tounge meets with her slit. She opens her legs and lays down. Her slit opens up, revealing her exposed slit and it's lips. I feel the urge to position myself over her and touch slits. So I move so my slit is just hovering over hers. I lower mine until her moist slit is touching my moist slit. Abbi grabs my butt and forces me into her. We both moan in unison.

We lay in the grass, basically having sex with each other for about ten minutes. To be honest, it is the best ten minutes of my life. Abbi moves her finger down to my slit and slides it in. Her finger moves around for a few seconds, then starts thrusting.

I never would have though, I would have lost my virginity to a human girl. But I didn't care at the moment. All I wanted was to get my juices out of me and on to her. She picks up the pace as I get off her and get onto my back. She further picks up the pace as I feel my juices building up. I scream as all my juices gush out of me and onto Abbi's hand.

"Oh Snow, it's all warm and sexy. I like it."

Abbi leans down to my face and opens her mouth as if she wants to kiss. Without thinking, I open my mouth and connect the kiss, he tounge dances around with mine. I close my eyes and focus on the kiss. She moves her tounge around my mouth, I feel another load of juices building up. Just as Abbi releases, I ejaculate my load onto her shirt. She looks down and is surprised to see how much there was.

"Oh Snow, horny are we? Well, It's getting kinda late, maybe after collecting some firewood and stuff, we could continue."

I nod, get up and follow Abbi around to collect some wood. Every time she bends down to get some wood, I see her still soaked slit. This gets me 'horny' as Abbi called it. Once I return to the bag, she puts down the firewood she collected into a pile, grabs a few rocks and puts them around the wood. She pulls out a lighter and puts it under the wood until it catches alight. She turns the lighter off, puts it back into her bag and pulls out some of the food you had earlier. She unwraps the food and gives me a bit. I stand up on my hind legs and eat the food in my front paws.

"Awwwwww, that's cute Snow."

You finish, sit down and yawn.

"Is little Snow tired?"

I nod and curl up in Abbi's lap. But before I can get to sleep, Abbi moves me off of her and takes off her clothes, leaving her naked body to brave the elements. She puts the clothes into her bag, pulls out a sleeping bag and gets in. She opens the bag enough for me to get in. She pats the bag as if she wants me to go in. I walk in and get comfortable. She pats my head as I drift off to sleep.

The next morning…

I wake up the next morning with my face in Abbi's boobs. Her hand forces me into them. I struggle to get out. Her hand drops and I get out. I stretch my body and sit to watch the sun rising.

It takes Abbi a few hours to wake up. As soon as she does, she smiles at me.

"Morning Snow, how'd you sleep? And why is my cleavage wet?"

"Eeee eeveeeeee."

"You were forcing my face into your boobs Abbi." Replies the Pokedex.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I guess that sorta stuff happens. Oh well. Are you hungry?"

I nod. She gets up and rummages through her bag. Curious, I look in and see heaps of stuff, food, long things that look like a penis. Abbi pulls out some food and starts eating. She breaks a bit off and gives it to me. Happy, I get up on my hind legs, grip the food in my paws and start eating. Abbi giggles and continues eating.

After finishing, Abbi puts on her clothes, including underwear. She packs her stuff up and puts it all into her bag.

"Why don't we go exploring today? Doesn't that sound fun Snow?"

I nod. Abbi smiles and starts walking, I follow at her side. Each time she takes a step, I can see her underwear from up her skirt. I feel my slit getting wet. Although I try not to look at them, I can't help but think about last night and how fun it was, having sex for the first time.

The felling of lust overtakes my body.

"Eee eeveeeeeee."

"Abbi, I'm horny." says the Pokedex.

"Oh, is my little Snow a little wet down there?"

I nod.

"Well, we can't have that, I'm horny Snow, I want your little pussy fucking mine. I love the feeling of a Pokemon's pussy on mine. Come fuck me Snow, make me your bitch."


End file.
